


Fifty Sentences: Rhodestead

by orphan_account



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the fifty sentences challenge from livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on doing all five sets so stay tuned.

#01 - Comfort  
Connor has never told Will just how much he appreciates that the other man is always there to offer comfort after a tough day.

#02 - Kiss  
Despite the fact that they’re both drunk which makes it wet, sloppy, and awkward it's the best kiss that Connor had ever had.

#03 - Soft  
Connor can’t stop himself from running his hand through those wonderfully soft strands.

#04 - Pain  
Connor feels a sharp pain in his chest every time he catches Will looking at Dr. Manning longingly.

#05 - Potatoes  
The first time Will cooks for Connor he makes his mom’s special mashed potatoes.

#06 - Rain  
After their first fight Will wanders around in the rain until Connor finds him and stammers out a frantic apology.

#07 - Chocolate  
Will doesn't like Connor to spend money on him but he makes an exception for his favorite chocolate.

#08 - Happiness  
Connor’s new definition of happiness is having his gorgeous red head in his arms.

#09 - Telephone  
Jay knew something was going on when his brother started checking his phone constantly and smiling every time.

#10 - Ears  
Will loved to tease Connor by paying lots of attention to his ears when they have sex.

#11 - Name  
Will turned bright red when Maggie jokingly called them Dr. and Dr. Rhodes but he blushes even more when Connor later tells him he’d prefer to be Dr. Halstead.

#12 - Sensual  
Will was surprised when instead of the frantic sex he was expecting Connor slowly made love to him.

#13 - Death  
They deal with death every day but sometimes they still just need to hold each other and cry.

#14 - Sex  
The first time they kissed they both knew that it was more than just sex.

#15 - Touch  
The simple touches mean more to Will then the sex.

#16 - Weakness  
Will shows Connor that letting others know you care isn’t a weakness. 

#17 - Tears  
Will is the first person since his mother that Connor let's see him cry.

#18 - Speed  
It terrifies Will how fast he’s falling for Connor.

#19 - Wind  
Will protested but he was smiling as Connor wraped his jacket around him shielding him from the wind.

#20 - Freedom  
Will had always avoided being tied down so it surprised him how freeing it felt to confess that he wanted forever with Connor.

#21 - Life  
Connor wasn’t sure about returning to Chicago but now all he wants is to stay there and build a life with Will.

#22 - Jealousy  
Connor finds Will’s jealousy amusing until Will’s the one who is the object of someone's attention.

#23 - Hands  
The first time Connor holds his hand in public Will can’t stop smiling the entire night.

#24 - Taste  
Will can't quite place what Connor tastes like but he’s quickly becoming addicted to it.

#25 - Devotion  
When Connor gets an offer from New York Will tells him that he’s willing to go wherever Connor is.

#26 - Forever  
The first time he’s in Connor’s arms Will thinks he would be happy spending forever there.

#27 - Blood  
Connor has seen a lot of blood since he became a doctor but seeing it come from Will makes him feel sick 

#28 - Sickness  
Will has a way with patients that Connor envies.

#29 - Melody  
Will has never liked classical music but he can listen to Connor play the piano for hours.

#30 - Star  
It's horribly cliche but they’ll both say they saw stars the first time they kissed. 

#31 - Home  
Connor had never realized what home truly was until he meant Will.

#32 - Confusion  
Will doesn’t understand why he can’t stop thinking about Rhodes.

#33 - Fear  
What scares Will and keeps him up some nights is the thought of losing Connor like he lost his mom.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder  
Will knows it's childish to be afraid of thunderstorms but instead of mocking him Connor holds him until the storm passes.

#35 - Bonds  
All it took was one unguarded moment for the bond between them to begin.

#36 - Market  
Will gets so annoyed with Zantini’s flirting that he kisses Connor right in the middle of the ER to let her know that he’s off the market. 

#37 - Technology  
Connor gains a new appreciation for technology when it helps alleviate some of his loneliness while away at a Medical Conference.

#38 - Gift  
Connor knew that Will hated when he spent money on him but he couldn’t help but want to spoil his boyfriend anyway.

#39 - Smile  
Connor loves all of Will’s smiles but the one he loves the most is the one that Will smiles just for him.

#40 - Innocence  
Connor wasn’t really allowed to have a childhood so Will makes a point to help him experience the things he missed. 

#41 - Completion  
Their both a little broken but somehow their edges fit together perfectly.

#42 - Clouds  
Somehow Will always seems to know just what he needs to do to chase the clouds away.

#43 - Sky  
The first time Connor says I love you it's on the roof of the hospital with the Chicago skyline in the background.

#44 - Heaven  
Will doesn’t know how heaven could be better than this.

#45 - Hell  
If he goes to hell for loving Will then so be it.

#46 - Sun  
Will brightens up his life like the sun and Connor never wants to leave his orbit.

#47 - Moon  
Sometimes Will watches Connor sleep, the moonlight softly illuminating his face and marvels that this beautiful man choose him.

#48 - Waves  
Their getting together only causes waves for a couple weeks before everyone gets used to it.

#49 - Hair  
Will loves to run his fingers through Connor’s hair messing up the carefully styled strands.

#50 - Supernova  
Their coming together is like a supernova bright, brilliant, and beautiful.


	2. Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2. Warning some of these aren't happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying doing these. I may take some of them and expand them.

#01 - Walking

Nothing Will had ever experienced hurt as much as watching Connor walk away from him.

 

#02 - Waltz

Will absolutely refuses to dance in public but at home Connor takes his hands and leads him through the steps.

 

#03 - Wishes

If he could have one wish come true it would be to never give this up.

 

#04 - Wonder

Connor’s face still held an expression of wonder every time he thinks about how this wonderful man somehow wants him.

 

#05 - Worry

Connor sometimes worries that he’s not good enough for Will but the other man is always quick to discard the idea.

 

#06 - Whimsy

Will would deny it if anyone asked but Connor is his Prince Charming.

 

#07 - Waste/Wasteland

Will is like rain to the wasteland that is Connor’s life.

 

#08 - Whiskey and rum

Connor never asks about the fact that the most Will ever drinks is a couple of beers.

 

#09 - War

Dr. Manning might be oblivious but Connor isn’t and he’s going to be the one who wins this war.

 

#10 - Weddings

It wasn’t the way Will had imagined this day but the reality is so much better.

 

#11 - Birthday

Birthdays had never been important to Connor but now he actually had someone to celebrate with.

 

#12 - Blessing

It's actually Connor who first tells Jay about their relationship and asks for his blessing.

 

#13 - Bias

Maybe he’s bias but Connor is sure Will is perfect.

 

#14 - Burning

It starts as a tiny spark and grows until it's a burning need.

 

#15 - Breathing

After Will nearly dies from meningitis Connor found himself staying up all night just listening to him breath.

 

#16 - Breaking

Will can see the cracks starting to form but he refuses to let this break them.

 

#17 - Belief

Connor stopped believing in anything after his mother died until Will came into his life and he started to believe in them. 

 

#18 - Balloon

Connor watches Will blow up balloons for Jay’s bachelor party wondering what he’d be like if it was his party.

 

#19 - Balcony

Connor makes sure their hotel room has a balcony because he knows Will is going to love it.

 

#20 - Bane

Connor hates the fact that his father won’t let him just be happy.

 

#21 - Quiet

When words aren’t enough Will just hugs Connor and shows him he’s not going anywhere.

 

#22 - Quirks

Of all Will’s quirks it's his need to triple check his hair that Connor doesn’t get.

 

#23 - Question

Connor was the one to ask Will for a date but Will is the one who asks for forever. 

 

#24 - Quarrel

When they argue it's usually about a patient.

 

#25 - Quitting

The bad days used to make Will think about quitting and walking away from it all but not anymore.

 

#26 - Jump

Will doesn’t hesitate to jump in with both feet when he realizes that he has feelings for Connor.

 

#27 - Jester

Will loves Connor’s laugh and tries as often as he can to hear it.

 

#28 - Jousting

They don’t stop verbally sparring after they get together but they work out the frustration afterwards very differently.

 

#29 - Jewel

Will asks for emeralds in the rings because they remind him of Connor’s eyes.

 

#30 - Just

Will isn’t just anyone, he’s everything to Connor.

 

#31 - Smirk

Will had hated Connor’s smirk before they were together but now he found it hot.

 

#32 - Sorrow

Eventually Connor tells Will everything about his mother and they both cry.

 

#33 - Stupidity

Will has done lots of stupid things in his life but thankfully telling Connor that he had feelings for him wasn’t one of them. 

 

#34 - Serenade

Connor is speechless when Will gets up on stage and tells everyone that the song is for the love of his life.

 

#35 - Sarcasm

They both share the same sense of sarcastic humor.

 

#36 - Sordid

His father calls it sordid but Connor calls it beautiful.

 

#37 - Soliloquy

Connor spends weeks working on what to say when he proposes.

 

#38 - Sojourn

Connor had always moved from place to place but now he’s found his home.

 

#39 - Share

Connor offers Will everything he has so how could Will do anything but respond the same?

 

#40 - Solitary

Once Connor fooled himself into thinking he was a solitary person but now he sees how wrong he was.

 

#41 - Nowhere

With nowhere to go Will curled around his lover and returned to sleep.

 

#42 - Neutral

It's a good thing they have friends who can remain neutral when they fight.

 

#43 - Nuance

It takes their coworkers a while to notice the subtle changes in the way they act with each other.

 

#44 - Near

Connor tries to tell himself that being near Will is enough but it isn't.

 

#45 - Natural

People tell them it's wrong to feel the way they do but to the two of them it's perfectly natural.

 

#46 - Horizon

The roof becomes their spot where they can catch a moment alone during a busy shift.

 

#47 - Valiant

Will can’t believe it when Connor defends his decision to Natalie.

 

#48 - Virtuous

Will is happy and that's all Connor wants even if he’s miserable.

 

#49 - Victory

Connor can’t believe it when his father finally agreed to leave him and Will alone.

 

#50 - Defeat

It's seeing Will with Owen that makes Connor admit his defeat.


	3. Gamma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorites? I'd love to know which ones you'd like to see expanded.

#01 - Ring

Connor spends months looking for a ring as perfect as his boyfriend.

 

#02 - Hero

Will doesn’t believe him when Connor calls him his hero but Connor will keep saying it until he does.

 

#03 - Memory

They both have some bad memories but that just makes them more determined to make good ones.

 

#04 - Box

Connor doesn’t ask what Will keeps in the shoebox hidden in the back of his closet.

 

#05 - Run

Will’s mind tells him to run but he doesn't listen.

 

#06 - Hurricane

Connor storms into his life tossing everything he'd thought about himself out the window.

 

#07 - Wings

It feels like flying when he’s wrapped up in Connor's arms.

 

#08 - Cold

He’s been cold inside for so long but now he’s thawing.

 

#09 - Red

Connor has a new favorite color.

 

#10 - Drink

It all started with the invitation for a drink.

 

#11 - Midnight

As everyone counted down Connor took a deep breath and pulled Will in for a kiss.

 

#12 - Temptation

Connor tries to be professional at work but Will is just too tempting so Connor has to drag him into an empty examine room and kiss him.

 

#13 - View

Will watched Connor scrambling for his clothes content to enjoy the view since he wasn’t on shift today.

 

#14 - Music

Connor mocked Will for his ‘teen girl’ music but often found himself humming along.

 

#15 - Silk

After finding out how much Will liked the tie Connor went out and bought himself new sheets.

 

#16 - Cover

Connor puts up a good front but Will can see right through him.

 

#17 - Promise

So many people have broken promises to Will which is why Connor knows he never will.

 

#18 - Dream

Sometimes Connor feels like he’s living in a dream but if he is he never wants to wake up.

 

#19 - Candle

Candles and romance aren’t really their thing.

 

#20 - Talent

Will enjoys finding out how truly talented Connor is with his hands.

 

#21 - Silence

When they're fighting the silence hurts more than anything else.

 

#22 - Journey

It's taken a long time to get there but as Connor put the ring on Will’s finger he knew it had all been worth it.

 

#23 - Fire

Will is so passionate about what he believes in and Connor wonders what it would be like he was the recipient of that fire.

 

#24 - Strength

Connor is glad to finally have someone who doesn't need him to be strong all the time.

 

#25 - Mask

Will hates it when something happens and he has to watch Connor put his mask back up.

 

#26 - Ice

Connor is so cold when he’s angry that Will feels like he's trying to hold a pillar of ice rather than his boyfriend.

 

#27 - Fall

Will had fallen hard for someone before but with Connor he keeps on falling more and more and he never wants to stop.

 

#28 - Forgotten

When Will kisses him Connor forgets everything that isn’t the man he loves.

 

#29 - Dance

Connor stared at his father definitely as he leads Will onto the dance floor in front of everyone.

 

#30 - Body

It's strange at first make love to a hard, lean body rather than a soft, curvy one.

 

#31 - Sacred

To Connor the words are sacred so he doesn't know what to do when Will says them after barely three months.

 

#32 - Farewells

Will never says the word goodbye and Connor doesn’t know why but once he notices the flash of panic on Will’s face when he says it he stops saying it too.

 

#33 - World

Connor wants to give Will the entire world.

 

#34 - Formal

Connor fits in seamlessly in a tuxedo but he prefers lounging on the couch with Will.

 

#35 - Fever

Connor doesn’t know how to control the fever burning inside him until a soft pair of lips were pressed to his.

 

#36 - Laugh

Will laughs so easily and Connor wonders if someday he’ll be able to do that again.

 

#37 - Lies

One of the things that Connor likes the most about Will is that he never lies to him.

 

#38 - Forever

Forever was never a word Will used before Connor but now it's one of his favorite words. 

 

#39 - Overwhelmed

It's overwhelming sometimes how much they need each other.

 

#40 - Whisper

It's only when Connor is asleep that Will dares to Whisper exactly what it is he feels for the other man.

 

#41 - Wait

Waiting has never been Will’s strong suit but he’s willing to wait as long as it takes for Connor to finally let him in.

 

#42 - Talk

It takes a long time for Connor to trust Will enough to respond when Will say’s “Talk to me”.

 

#43 - Search

Connor never realized that he’s been searching for something his entire life until he found it in one beautiful, aggravating, confusing red head.

 

#44 - Hope

It's such a little, fragile thing hidden in his heart but Connor still hopes that someday Will may return his feelings.

 

#45 - Eclipse

Connor feels like the earth with Will as the sun and Natalie as the moon.

 

#46 - Gravity

Will tries as hard as he can but he just can’t resist the pull he feels towards Connor.

 

#47 - Highway

Jay knew exactly what Dr. Rhodes meant to his brother when Will asked if he thought it would be a good idea to take him on a road trip to their grandfather's cabin

 

#48 - Unknown

Everything about whatever is between him and Will so  completely unknown and Connor thinks that he should be more worried by that then he actually is.

 

#49 - Lock

It's just a tiny piece of metal but Connor knows Will is trying to say so much when he gives Connor the key to his apartment.

 

#50 - Breathe

When he’s upset Connor hugs Will and just breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love it if you'd review and let me know which one was your favorite.


End file.
